


Strawberry Pancakes and Sweet Kisses

by green_passenger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Soft Mornings, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_passenger/pseuds/green_passenger
Summary: Just the normal morning routine for Tsukki and Yamaguchi, some breakfast, some hugs, and some good morning kisses :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Strawberry Pancakes and Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another warm up drabble!! I've highkey become really soft for these haikyuu boys and I'd be lying if I didn't say Yamaguchi wasn't one of my favorites.

Music was softly playing from the kitchen as Tsukishima walked down the stairs, peering around the corner to see his boyfriend humming along to the radio that was sat on the counter. His voice was soft and quiet, but as Tsukki carefully pattered his way forward, the sweet sound of his voice, along with the smell of strawberries and pancakes wafting towards him, grew bigger. Tsukishima lightly chuckled as a small smile grew on his face.

Yamaguchi and him had been living together for a total of three months now. It was a simple decision, really. They were already used to being near each other growing up, they knew each other’s daily routines, what they liked and disliked. Not only that, but they had basically already lived together with how often they spent the night at each other’s houses. Then, when they started dating in second year, it was only a matter of time before they officially moved in together after they graduated.

Now, they had fallen into their own routine together; Yamaguchi almost always woke up first. Showering, getting dressed, and eventually fixing breakfast for the two of them, all before Tsukishima woke up. Sometimes, though, like as of now, Tsukishima might wake up a bit earlier than normal, stumbling down the stairs after a quick search for his glasses, listening to whatever channel his boyfriend decided to put on.

Most of the time it was just some random pop channel, other times it might be the news or even a sports channel (which was almost always focused on volleyball), but the blonde’s favorite was when he was listening to a softer melody. Yamaguchi had a habit of singing along to whatever song was playing, but Tsukki loved hearing his voice murmur along to the slow chorus, and adored hearing the soft lyrics dance off his lips. He loved the way the freckled boy would sometimes sway in tempo to the song, lightly dancing across the kitchen tiles. Yamaguchi might stumble, here and there, his focus more on the breakfast he was making, but that didn’t matter. To Tsukki, nothing he did could be a mistake, it was too lovely to be one.

Gazing softly at him, Tsukki made his way over to Yamaguchi, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder as Yamaguchi tried flipping a pancake, only to barely catch it in surprise at the sudden presence.

“Ah, Tsukki! Don’t scare me like that, I could’ve messed up breakfast!”

The guilty party only hummed, barely containing a small laugh.

“I seriously doubt that. Whatcha fixing?”

“What does it look like? Strawberry pancakes,” Yamaguchi replied brightly, much too excited for how early in the morning it was.

Tsukishima only hummed again before burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Tsukki! That tickles! Why don’t you go set the table while I finish up this last batch, huh?”

The tall blonde only grunted out a small, “Alright,” before giving Yamaguchi a quick kiss on the cheek and walking back towards their small table.

It was only a few minutes or so before the two were sitting across from one another, getting ready to dig into their breakfast. Tsukishima, of course, looked absolutely disgusted at just how much syrup the other was currently pouring on top of his plate.

“You’re ruining it.”

Yamaguchi laughed at how Tsukki scrunched up his nose, clearly trying, and failing, to not look like he was two seconds away from bolting from the coma-inducing, sugary mess.

“Am not.”

“But you are. How are you even going to taste the strawberries?”

“It makes them sweeter, Tsukki. Not my fault you don’t like sweet things.”

“I do like sweet things,” Tsukishima sniffed, almost idignantly, at him. The green-haired male only smirked in response.

“Like what?”

“Well, strawberry cake, for one.”

“Is there even anything else?”

“You.”

In that moment, Yamaguchi reminded Tsukishima of the strawberries themselves with just how much he was blushing, making him chuckle lightly under his breath. Then, almost as if to prove his point, the usually snarky boy leaned slowly over the table, giving Yamaguchi a soft, and quite sweet, kiss, although he would never admit he actually liked the syrupy taste on his boyfriend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, these two are so cute I just love them a lot okay ;-;  
> Hopefully, though, y'all enjoyed this small little drabble I wrote, I'm really just trying to get back into the groove of things since my classes start soon!  
> If y'all wanna reach out my Tumblr is @passenger-green, I mostly just repost my stories there but I'm hoping to hear from y'all more!!


End file.
